


Vi conoscerete al primo sguardo

by ChandraRevati



Series: Evolving [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, MetaMoro RPF
Genre: Brotp, Epic Friendship, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, MetaMoro, amicizia, citazione di Gabbani e Mannoia, ermal meta - Freeform, otp, primo incontro, primo incontro dei metamoro, real brotp, sanremo 2017, sarà sanremo, siamo due sopravvissuti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: Fischiettò nel mentre aspettava l’ascensore un motivetto a caso, una vecchia canzone de La Fame di Camilla, e non si accorse del bip che annunciò l’arrivo al piano.Ermal si spostò di lato, facendo scendere tutta la gente che occupava l’abitacolo e, mentre entrava, qualcuno gli passò accanto, scontrandosi con la sua spalla.«Scusa» riuscì a dire il colpevole, un uomo con un cappello nero come gli occhiali da sole che portava, pieno di tatuaggi e al telefono con una certa Giada.Ermal avrebbe voluto dire «Non c’è problema», ma quello aveva già focalizzato nuovamente l’attenzione sulla chiamata e stava procedendo per il corridoio con altre tre persone, lasciandolo lì, senza alcuna considerazione.Le porte dell’abitacolo si chiusero, lasciando il ricciolo ai suoi pensieri.Aveva appena conosciuto Fabrizio Moro e gli stava decisamente antipatico.[One Shot sul primo incontro Metamoro]





	Vi conoscerete al primo sguardo

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve, popolo della notte!  
> Torno all'arrembaggio con una nuova one shot. Se l'altra l'avevo improntata sull'immediato futuro, con questa ritorniamo al 2017, quando, sempre durante il festival di Sanremo, Ermal e Fabrizio si conoscono.  
> Non mi dilungo troppo, solo ringrazio ancora Silvia e Paola per essere sempre di sostegno durante le mie fasi di scrittura fin troppo creativa! Ringrazio anche Claudia per aver condiviso l'ansia!  
> Buona lettura!  
>  **N.B.** : secondo fonti accreditate (i dizionari online italiano-albanese) "Të dua" corrisponde al nostro "ti voglio bene".

Sanremo era una città magica durante l’anno: i fiori, la leggera aria di mare, il vociare dal porto tra i pescatori che rientravano con un carico di pesce fresco per i ristoranti locali.  
Era una bella città in cui vivere, un porto tranquillo undici mesi l’anno. Già, undici, perché febbraio rendeva Sanremo il luogo più invivibile sulla faccia della Terra.  
Lo sapeva bene Teresa, che a settant’anni aveva deciso di affittare il suo piccolo appartamento, tra l’altro a due passi dal teatro Ariston, e nel frattempo andare a farsi una bella crociera, godendosi il festival della canzone italiana sui maxischermi. O anche Giuseppe, che di professione faceva il fonico, ora in pensione, per la Rai e preferiva andare a trovare la figlia per un paio di settimane in montagna. Ma poi, chi gliel’aveva fatto fare a Giuseppe di starsene sulla riviera ligure? Lui odiava il mare.  
Il festival di Sanremo aveva i suoi pro e i suoi contro, sicuramente i primi erano più per chi per il festival donava anima e corpo durante l’anno per produrre una bella canzone, una che lasciasse il segno.  
Lo sapeva bene Ermal.  
Quella mattina, il ragazzo era partito da Bari per raggiungere la capitale della musica italiana per eccellenza e muovere i suoi primi passi nella sezione Big. Era un bel salto in avanti, una grande responsabilità.  
«Preso tutto?» chiese la madre scendendo dalla macchina e aiutando il figlio a scaricare la valigia dall’auto.  
Ermal guardò il trolley e lo zaino, facendo mente locale delle cose che aveva messo dentro, poi annuì, «Ti chiamo quando arrivo» disse abbracciandola.  
«Të dua. – sussurrò la madre dandogli un bacio sulla guancia – E non litigare con nessuno»  
Ermal alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo. Sua madre si stava dimenticando che stava partendo per andare al festival di Sanremo, non in gita scolastica. Inoltre, non aveva alcuna voglia di prender parte all’annuale scandalo sanremese.  
«Stai tranquilla. – controllò l’ora, era leggermente in anticipo – Vai pure, non ti preoccupare»  
La donna annuì e, dato ancora un bacio al maggiore dei suoi figli, lo salutò, lasciandolo entrare nell’immenso aeroporto di Bari.  
   
   
Dopo un’oretta di volo ed essersi perso nel cercare l’uscita dell’aeroporto d’arrivo, Ermal aveva conosciuto Paolo, il ragazzo incaricato dal suo manager di venirlo a prendere e fargli da guida per Sanremo.  
Aveva da poco lasciato le sue cose nella stanza d’albergo che un promemoria sul cellulare gli aveva ricordato la prima intervista della giornata. Si fece coraggio, cambiandosi la felpa che aveva indossato per il viaggio a favore di una giacca blu più elegante decorata sul colletto di rosso. I capelli, che sua madre aveva cercato irrimediabilmente di tagliargli, erano ribelli come al solito, quindi non si preoccupò nemmeno di sistemarli, non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Prese gli occhiali da sole e il cellulare dalla carica e si diresse all’ascensore, pronto a raggiungere Paolo per andare insieme alla stazione della radio dell’intervista.  
Fischiettò nel mentre aspettava l’ascensore un motivetto a caso, una vecchia canzone de La Fame di Camilla, e non si accorse del bip che annunciò l’arrivo al piano.  
Si spostò di lato, facendo scendere tutta la gente che occupava l’abitacolo e, mentre entrava, qualcuno gli passò accanto, scontrandosi con la sua spalla.  
«Scusa» riuscì a dire il colpevole, un uomo con un cappello nero come gli occhiali da sole che portava, pieno di tatuaggi e al telefono con una certa Giada.  
Ermal avrebbe voluto dire «Non c’è problema», ma quello aveva già focalizzato nuovamente l’attenzione sulla chiamata e stava procedendo per il corridoio con altre tre persone, lasciandolo lì, senza alcuna considerazione.  
Le porte dell’abitacolo si chiusero, lasciando il ricciolo ai suoi pensieri.  
Aveva appena conosciuto Fabrizio Moro e gli stava decisamente antipatico.  
   
   
Le interviste per quella prima giornata erano andate bene, le domande all’incirca si ripetevano e non lo avevano messo in difficoltà, anche se a un certo punto, parlando con un ragazzo di Radio Italia, stava per canticchiargli un pezzo di _Vietato Morire_ , cosa che Paolo, ma non solo, gli aveva categoricamente proibito. Mancava ancora un giorno alla prima serata del Festival, doveva trattenersi dal cantare a squarciagola quella canzone che tanto gli faceva bene all’anima.  
Dopo aver salutato Paolo, si era diretto a uno dei moli della città e aveva chiamato Silvia, la sua fidanzata, per sapere come andavano le cose a casa a Milano. Erano quasi due settimane che non si vedevano di persona, iniziava a stargli stretta quella relazione a distanza: voleva vederla, abbracciarla, baciarla, fare l’amore con lei giorno e notte e ripetere tutto da capo per il resto della vita.  
«Sei ancora in radio?» chiese Ermal dal momento che, avendo optato per la videochiamata, aveva riconosciuto i corridoi del lavoro della bionda.  
«Sto per uscire. – rispose lei prendendo la giacca – Abbiamo intervistato la Mannoia oggi, dovrebbe essere lì domani mattina»  
«Sì, ci siamo sentiti prima. – Ermal guardò il cielo – Qua c’è aria di pioggia, com’è lì il tempo?»  
«Milanese. – Silvia si mise a ridere – Forse domani ci sarà qualche raggio di sole»  
«E andrai a correre» la prese in giro lui, sapendo l’odio viscerale che Silvia provava per chi andava a correre di prima mattina.  
«Certamente, farò una super maratona. – concordò uscendo dal palazzo che ospitava la radio per cui lavorava, salutando un certo Matteo – Devo ancora decidere se riguardarmi _Ritorno al Futuro_ o tutti gli _Harry Potter_ »  
«Io andrei di _Signore degli Anelli_. – una notifica in alto allo schermo gli ricordò la cena in albergo con il suo manager e la moglie – Hai chiesto per l’ultima sera del festival?» chiese alzandosi dalla panchina su cui si era fermato.  
Silvia annuì, «Devono ancora vedere, in caso faccio il mio programma e poi parto spedita per Sanremo. – fece una smorfia contrariata salendo in macchina – Forse farò in tempo per la finale a quel punto»  
«Sempre se c’arrivo in finale»  
Silvia sorrise, poi guardò il suo ragazzo attentamente, «Stanco?»  
«Mmm, non più di tanto. È stata una giornata relativamente tranquilla. Non ho mangiato un cavolo a pranzo, ma rimedio ora a cena con Enzo e Elisa. – si ricordò dell’incontro in albergo – Hai intervistato Fabrizio Moro recentemente?»  
«Perché? – chiese lei perplessa posizionando il cellulare nell’apposito sostegno e avviando il motore dell’auto – Però no, c’era Alessandra quel giorno in radio, ma mi ha detto che è un tipo simpatico. – Silvia si mise a ridere – Non lo sopporti, vero?»  
«Mi sa di altezzoso. – borbottò Ermal arrivando all’ingresso del suo albergo – E spocchioso e antipatico»  
«Anche tu all’inizio mi stavi antipatico. – gli ricordò Silvia – Ma vedi dove siamo adesso» ricordò, mostrandogli l’anello di fidanzamento che lui le aveva regalato qualche mese prima.  
«Sì, ma non posso andare lì e sfinirlo chiedendogli di uscire insieme ogni santissima sera come facevo con te. – disse Ermal divertito – Ero un rompipalle» realizzò dopo un attimo.  
«Ti amo anche per questo. – Silvia controllò a destra e sinistra la strada davanti a sé – Ci sentiamo prima di andare a dormire?»  
«Certo. – gli mandò un bacio – A dopo! E va a piano»  
«Agli ordini, nonnino della strada»  
Ermal sorrise e chiuse la videochiamata. Si attardò ancora dieci minuti fuori dall’albergo per fumare una sigaretta in pace, rispondendo ai suoi lupi sui vari social e per rassicurare la madre che non aveva dato vita a nessuna rissa per le strade sanremesi.  
«Ciao, che hai d’accendere?»  
Ermal alzò lo sguardo e, da dietro gli occhiali da sole, riconobbe Fabrizio. Cercò l’accendino giallo nella tasca e glielo porse con un mezzo sorriso, ricevendolo indietro dopo dieci secondi.  
Erano quasi le diciannove e trenta, doveva scendere a cena alle venti e quindici, così decise di salire in camera per prepararsi. Vedendo Fabrizio ancora smanettare con il cellulare, a momenti dimenticandosi della sigaretta ormai cenere, non lo disturbò e rientrò in albergo.  
   
   
«E hanno concordato per la serata cover» finì di raccontare Enzo, il suo manager, di come la commissione del festival avesse deciso di inserire nuovamente la serata cover nel programma delle serate.  
«È una sfida questa. – commentò Ermal finendo il bicchiere di vino rosso – O prendi una canzone e cerchi di azzeccare la tonalità e ti cali nell’artista che l’ha scritta, oppure la stravolgi completamente, rischiando le ire funeste di colossi della musica italiana»  
Elisa, la moglie di Enzo, gli sorrise dolcemente, «Non ti preoccupare. Tu hai la voce di un angelo»  
Enzo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sua moglie era innamorata persa della voce di Ermal, non potevano farci niente, «Che canzone di Modugno hai scelto? Ho visto di sfuggita l’elenco stamattina. – chiese al ricciolo – Non _Meraviglioso_ , ti prego»  
« _Amara terra mia_. – rispose Ermal perplesso – Ti ho mandato un messaggio l’altro giorno per dirtelo» aggiunse.  
«Oh. – Enzo controllò il cellulare, cercando nelle mail, nei messaggi su Whatsapp o negli antichissimi e ormai fuori moda sms – Era un vocale?»  
«Sì»  
«Allora non l’ho ascoltato. – e mise nuovamente via il cellulare – Ehi Fabri!» salutò verso l’ingresso della sala.  
Ermal, in automatico, si voltò a guardare il romano entrare e scambiare due parole con il suo agente, per poi raggiungere la sua combriccola qualche tavolo più in là.  
«L’hai già conosciuto? – chiese Enzo a Ermal e, a risposta negativa, era pronto ad alzarsi – Vi presento, se vuoi»  
Il ricciolo scosse la testa, «Ci sarà un’altra occasione. – lo liquidò – Però, che tipo è?»  
Ormai era diventato il suo chiodo fisso capire la personalità di Fabrizio Moro, un artista che aveva ammirato fin dall’esordio con _Pensa_ proprio a Sanremo, un uomo che nei suoi testi esprimeva la voglia di evadere e di urlare al mondo il proprio pensiero.  
L’urlo di un sopravvissuto.  
Uno come lui.  
«È un bravo ragazzo. – rispose Enzo – Ascolta bene la canzone che porterà quest’anno. Mi ha fatto leggere solo il testo, ma è la dichiarazione d’amore più bella degli ultimi anni»  
«Beata la moglie» commentò Ermal guardando il romano da lontano ridere con uno dei suoi colleghi.  
«Meglio, beata la figlia. – lo corresse Elisa – Ha una bimba che ha quasi quattro anni, è lei la donna della sua vita»  
Ermal si ritrovò a contemplare quella frase. Fabrizio era un papà che aveva espresso l’amore per la propria figlia in una canzone che avrebbe visto la luce per la prima volta sul palco dell’Ariston. Di norma, a Sanremo passavano solo canzoni con uno certo spessore morale, a detta dei giornalisti e di una buona fetta di pubblico, canzoni che lasciassero il segno. Ermal si ritrovò a pensare a quanto amore Fabrizio provasse per Anita, come apprese in seguito, a quanto solo pallidamente l’amore tra due persone potesse eguagliare quello che lui provava per una creatura che aveva messo al mondo e che era diventata il centro dei suoi pensieri.  
Ermal si rese conto di aver giudicato Fabrizio in maniera troppo avventata.  
   
   
Dopo cena, si ritrovò a parlare ancora un po’ con Silvia al telefono, ma la telefonata fu breve perché la ragazza stava per crollare nel mondo dei sogni, stanca com’era per la giornata.  
Erano appena le ventitré e Ermal decise di girare un po’ per l’albergo. Sulla via incrociò Marco Masini, anche lui soggiornava al suo stesso piano, e Michele Zarrillo, con cui scambiò due parole mentre lui aspettava le chiavi della sua camera. Non riuscì a fare due passi verso l’uscita che Francesco Gabbani lo fermò, sorridente come sempre, e lo trascinò al bar a bere qualcosa.  
«Allora, abbiamo fatto il salto di qualità. Non siamo più dei pivelli. – commentò Francesco osservando la schiuma della sua birra – Brindiamo a quest’anno»  
«E sarà la volta buona che ti batterò. – scherzò Ermal facendo scontrare i loro boccali – Sei pronto?»  
«Beh, ovviamente no. Chi arriva preparato a Sanremo mente. – commentò lui asciugandosi la barbetta dalla birra – Come la stai vivendo?»  
«Per essere il primo giorno, abbastanza bene. – Ermal si guardò in giro, non c’era quasi più nessuno a quell’ora – Penso che l’ansia nascerà a breve assieme alla sensazione di vomito»  
«Ti prego, non farlo qui sulle mie scarpe nuove. – disse Francesco ridendo – Nell’arrivare qui oggi ho beccato la tua intervista a una radio, hai detto che non la vivi come una gara» gli fece notare.  
«Beh, però non puoi negare che tutto il meccanismo di Sanremo non farebbe venire l’ansia anche al più calmo dei cantanti. – lo rimbeccò Ermal prima di bere un lungo sorso di birra – Comunque sì, non mi interessa molto la classifica. Voglio solo arrivare a più gente possibile con la mia canzone. – guardò l’amico – Certo, se ti batterò almeno stavolta mi sentirò molto ma molto più felice dell’anno scorso»  
Francesco gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, «Non ci sperare, Meta. Vinco anche io quest’anno e tu arriverai terzo. – disse fingendosi sbruffone – Sempre se qualche gentil donzella non fa il culo a entrambi» disse, riferendosi all’amica in comune Fiorella.  
Ermal annuì, concorde, e finì la birra, «Degli altri in gara che ne pensi?»  
Francesco scrollò le spalle, «Ho ascoltato solo la tua e quella di altri due o tre, perché sono della mia stessa casa discografica. – rispose sovrappensiero – Però so che c’è roba buona quest’anno»  
Il ricciolino si passò una mano sul viso, «Mi fido del giudizio del buon Carlo. – disse, riferendosi al conduttore e direttore artistico di quell’edizione – Non vedo l’ora che sia martedì»  
«Godiamoci domani, che poi dovremo tirare avanti per quattro giorni a caffè e drogarci di Red Bull. – Francesco controllò il cellulare – Domani sera vieni alla festa pre Sanremo? – Ermal annuì – E con qualche bella bionda?»  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «La mia bionda sta a Milano, sto da solo questa settimana. – ci pensò un attimo – Per quanto si possa stare da soli a Sanremo»  
Rimasero a chiacchierare ancora un po’, osservando il via vai che si era creato improvvisamente, complice il fatto che molti artisti stavano arrivando a quell’ora. Sanremo ribaltava completamente gli orari della gente.  
«Credo che andrò a dormire. – Francesco guardò il barista lavare e mettere da parte i loro bicchieri vuoti e si alzò – Tu rimani ancora? È quasi mezzanotte e mezza»  
Ermal scrollò le spalle, «A dire il vero non dormo molto, andrò a farmi una passeggiata al porto»  
«Non sparire, mi raccomando. Notte! – gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si diresse verso le scale, ma si fermò – Ah, Moro mi ha chiesto di te prima»  
«Fabrizio? – chiese Ermal per essere sicuro – E cosa voleva?»  
Francesco allargò le braccia, scuotendo la testa, «Solo sapere chi sei»  
   
   
La sera seguente, in uno degli hotel più lussuosi di Sanremo, era stata organizzata una festa per i concorrenti, sia Big che Nuove Proposte, del festival. Ermal era andato in compagnia della Mannoia, arrivata qualche ora prima e già super elettrizzata per quell’edizione. Non calcava il palco dell’Ariston da quasi trent’anni e sembrava una bambina in un negozio di giocattoli.  
«Vorrei arrivare alla tua età con lo stesso entusiasmo» commentò Ermal accettando il bicchiere di vino che la donna gli stava offrendo.  
«Vacci piano, ragazzino. – lo rimbeccò lei – Che sei con un piede nella fossa dei quaranta. – lo schernì dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia – Vieni dai, che ce sta Conti che vuole dire due stupidate»  
Da qualche parte, disperso nella grande sala, Carlo Conti, in compagnia di una raggiante Maria de Filippi, prese parola e ringraziò i presenti, il corpo dietro l’organizzazione del festival e i cantanti. Incoraggiò i giovani a dare il massimo sul palco e anche le vecchie glorie della musica italiana a non dare nulla per scontato perché, come sottolineò anche Maria, la concorrenza con i nuovi cantanti era spietata.  
«Me stà a intimorì così. – disse Fiorella, fingendo di tremare – Ve faccio secchi a te e al tuo amichetto lì» aggiunse, indicando Francesco che stava arrivando con in mano un panino del buffet.  
«Cosa?» chiese quello con la bocca piena.  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «Niente, Francesco. – si guardò intorno – Vado a cercare Enzo, ci vediamo dopo» disse allontanandosi.  
Si fece largo tra la folla, salutando qui e là qualche amico, fece un paio di foto con delle giornaliste, che tra l’altro erano anche parte del suo branco, e infine da lontano vide Enzo. Stava tranquillamente chiacchierando con una ragazza delle Nuove Proposte vicino all’uscita, così si avvicinò con calma e intervenne solo quando il loro discorso era terminato.  
«Hai visto Fabrizio?» chiese Ermal guardandosi attorno.  
«No, perché? Te ne sei innamorato? – chiese a sua volta il suo manager – Andiamo Ermal, è da ieri che i nostri discorsi vertono sempre su Moro»  
«Sempre. – ripeté Ermal, come per prendere in giro Enzo che solitamente ingigantiva le cose – Abbiamo fatto due parole ieri sera a cena e ci rivediamo ora»  
«Sì, non giocare di dialettica con me, ragazzo. – tagliò corto l’uomo, grattandosi l’accenno di barba sotto il mento – Però sì, ci siamo parlati stamattina a colazione, mentre tu eri chissà dove»  
«A dormire. Ero a dormire. – scandì bene Ermal – E poi mi sono svegliato perché ero in ritardo per un’intervista» ammise subito dopo.  
«Paolo non ti sta appresso ogni singolo minuto della tua vita?»  
«Secondo te chi mi ha svegliato? – chiese retorico il cantante – Comunque, che ti ha detto?»  
«Chi? – allo sguardo tagliente del suo protetto, Enzo ridacchiò – Voleva sapere qualcosa di te. Mi ha detto che ha ascoltato qualche tua canzone e gli sei piaciuto. Gli stai simpatico. – gli raccontò prima di bere un sorso di spumante – Ha rivisto un po’ di sé stesso nei tuoi testi»  
«Siamo due sopravvissuti. – commentò Ermal – Che c’è? Che ho detto?» chiese, vedendo il suo manager ridere.  
«Sono esattamente le stesse identiche parole che mi ha detto Fabrizio stamattina. – guardò il ragazzo con un accenno di sorriso – Dovreste parlare, sareste davvero una bella coppia»  
Ermal guardò la sala gremita di gente, senza guardare davvero in un punto.  
«Non credo sappia molto di me» mormorò incerto.  
Il ricciolino era sempre stato così, non credeva mai veramente che la gente lo capisse fino in fondo. Non perché si sentiva speciale o per quella stramba diceria che solo chi aveva passato il suo stesso inferno potesse capirlo. Semplicemente Ermal nella testa aveva un uragano pronto a scatenare la sua potenza, un ciclone di emozioni e pensieri che nemmeno lui riusciva a sistemare e a comprendere a fondo. Ermal si reputava un disastro su tutta la linea quando cercava di fare pace con il suo cervello e, il più delle volte, ne usciva sconfitto.  
«Te lo si legge negli occhi, ragazzo, che hai affrontato un leone nel tuo passato. – Enzo poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri che Ermal stava cercando di catalogare e sistemare nella sua mente confusa – E ora sei tu il leone che ne esce vincitore»  
«Lupo» lo corresse Ermal sorridendo.  
«Avete entrambi degli spettri nel vostro passato, di diverse entità e diverso spessore, ma vi hanno segnato per gli uomini che siete diventati oggi. – Enzo scorse Fabrizio da lontano e gli fece cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi – Siete sopravvissuti, l’avete detto voi stessi, ma avete usato la musica per salvarvi. Tu credi che lui non conosca te, ma io so di per certo che vi conoscerete al primo sguardo»  
Enzo era anche questo: un temibile manager giocherellone durante il giorno, un dispensatore di consigli e discorsi seri la notte. Era un uomo fantastico ed Ermal si riteneva fortunato ad averlo come manager, una persona che riuscisse a cogliere i suoi momenti no e ad aiutarlo, ma anche un amico con cui andare a bersi una birra al bar e tirargli su il morale dopo una litigata con Silvia davanti a una partita a carte.  
Ermal non fece in tempo a replicare con un grazie o qualcosa di più articolato, perché in fondo Enzo era una figura maschile importante nella sua vita, come un fratello maggiore, ma si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Fabrizio Moro.  
Lo osservò per qualche istante. Aveva i capelli corti, le ciocche davanti ricadevano scomposte sulla sua fronte, una serie di tatuaggi adornava le sue braccia scoperte per via della camicia bianca arrotolata fino ai gomiti.  
Il viso, fu quello a colpire Ermal. Fabrizio aveva degli occhi così particolari, di un colore talmente scuro da perderne la definizione, ma Enzo aveva ragione. Non appena Ermal incrociò lo sguardo di Fabrizio, vide il mondo in cui il romano aveva vissuto, il successo così come il fallimento, la gioia e la paura, la tristezza e la speranza. Lesse l’amore per la musica e per la vita che anche lui tanto amava.  
Fu in quel momento che Ermal si rese conto che sì, all’inizio gli era sembrato scortese, arrogante e antipatico, ma infondo Fabrizio _era_ Ermal: stesse cicatrici, persone diverse.  
L’ultimo dettaglio che Fabrizio gli rivelò fu un sorriso, sincero e dolce, accompagnato da una mano tesa.  
«Ciao, io sono Fabrizio»

**Author's Note:**

> Fiorella Mannoia è romana, io amo i romani e quindi dovevo mettere la romanità pure in questa one shot, anche se in maniera limitata perché la donna che è la Mannoia non lo sarò mai nemmeno in venti vite!


End file.
